Poison
by Shakinha
Summary: [ONE SHOT] O que Camus pensa sobre Milo? POV Camus. Fic dedicada à Lamari! Preciso de um resumo melhor pra essa fic...


Olá para todos!! Faz muito tempo que não atualizo minhas fics... Essa aqui mesmo estava parada há quase um ano no meu pc. Foi uma idéia que eu tive com a Lamari depois de ver um vídeo lindo do Milo no Youtube com essa música.

Dedicada à Lamari, que me ajudou com a idéia e a escrever umas partes também.

Fic narrada pelo Camus.

--//--

**POISON**

"O que você acha do Milo?"

Quando Afrodite me fez essa pergunta, eu realmente não soube o que responder. Estávamos na casa dele, tomando chá e jogando conversa fora. A proximidade da casa de Peixes e a de Aquário fazia com que conversássemos com uma certa freqüência. Mas ele tinha que me fazer essa pergunta? O que eu acho do Milo? Todo mundo sabe o que eu acho do Milo, ele é o meu melhor amigo! Mas aquele fuxiqueiro sabia que eu o via com olhos diferentes já fazia um bom tempo e tinha que perguntar, só pra me deixar sem jeito. Antes fosse uma ocasião em que estivéssemos a sós, mas ele fez questão de perguntar na frente dos outros dourados que estavam conosco, inclusive Milo. Não disse nada e saí. Vim direto para minha casa, pensando nessa pergunta. Minha relação com Milo não parecia algo sério, mas o que eu achava dele? Em casa, liguei o ar condicionado no máximo e me joguei na cama. A primeira coisa em que pensei? Milo…

_Your__ cruel deep eyes_

_Your blood like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain your thrill_

Aqueles cruéis olhos profundos que fazem meu gelo derreter. Seu sangue frio que me faz fazer coisas inimagináveis. Um único olhar seu me mata. Minha dor por me esconder, sua emoção à flor da pele. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_Your__ poison running through my veins_

_Your poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

Ai que vontade que tenho de dizer que o amo, mas não acho seguro. Quero segurá-lo em meus braços, mas meu senso me faz parar… É isso que dá ser certinho. Quero beijá-lo, quero muito!! Quero prová-lo, mas ele tem lábios venenosos. Lábios venenosos que já me envenenaram. Seu veneno corre em minhas veias, Milo de Escorpião, e eu não tenho intenção de me separar de você tão cedo.

_Your mouth so hot_

_Your web I'm caught_

_Your skin so wet_

_Black lace on sweat_

Sua boca quente consegue derreter meu gelo eterno quando você me beija. Fui pego pela sua rede, muito bem armada para mim, o mestre do gelo. Quando sinto sua pele molhada contra a minha, fico louco por você. O que eu posso fazer? Estou rendido, derrotado. Preso na rede bem entremeada de Milo. Racionalmente não posso, mas meu coração pede e meu corpo deseja. Só pode ser veneno. Veneno daquele maldito Escorpião!

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins_

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin_

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison _

_Your poison running through my veins_

_Your poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

Quando ouço você me chamar, já sinto suas agulhas em sua voz. Às vezes sinto vontade de fazer com você o que você faz comigo, só pra te ouvir gritando meu nome. Mas volto a pensar com meu lado racional e não quero mais, mas não tem jeito. Eu te desejo, você já é parte de mim. Sinto um desejo intenso de te beijar, mas seus lábios são venenosos. Esse mesmo veneno que corre em minhas veias, vindo de você, Milo de Escorpião! Internamente desejo nunca te deixar. Não consigo mais me conter e grito: "Eu te amo, Milo!!"

_One look could kill_

_My pain your thrill_

Ouço uma risadinha e olho para a porta de meu quarto, muito supreso. Ele estava lá, me olhando daquele jeito que eu não consigo resistir.

"Milo, desde quando você está aqui?"

"Desde que você saiu da casa do Afrodite. Eu vim atrás de você, Camus. Queria saber o que você achava de mim, mas estou vendo a resposta com meus próprios olhos."

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_Your poison running through my veins_

_Your poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

Ele se jogou na cama ao meu lado, rindo, e me beijou intensamente.

"E então?" Perguntou Milo com um olhar malicioso. "Por que não prova do meu veneno mais uma vez?"

Foi como se meu lado racional tivesse desaparecido. Sorri para ele com a mesma malícia e passei a língua nos lábios. "Mal posso esperar."

E no final acabamos um gritando o nome do outro ao mesmo tempo. Nossa relação não vai acabar tão cedo. Mas não vai MESMO!!

--//--

A música é Poison, do Alice Cooper, mas o video foi feito com a versão do Groove Coverage. Se alguém quiser o video, é só me add no msn (tá no meu profile) que eu mando.

Se receber reviews, prometo atualizar todas as minhas fics rapidinho. Ou seja, mandem reviews!! \o/


End file.
